I'm My Father's Child
by Sheribabi08
Summary: 16 yr old Rafe Kovich Jr. is coming to terms with the fact that he is his father's son.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

Hey guys! It Sheri with another story! Now I know I said that Forbidden Territory would be next. Its coming so don't fret! But watching GH lately a certain someone been popping up here and there. And the way they have been acting gave me an idea for a story. Poor Rafe, always coming up short when it comes to Molly. But what if he begins to act like his father…..will he end up with Molly or will it push her further away?


	2. Chapter 1: Fate or whatever you call it

Chapter 1

"Hey vamp kid!" Someone yells down the halls of Port Charles High School at the boy walking down the hall. "Have you had your blood today?" Another kid quips as kids start to snicker. "Just ignore them." The boy says to himself as he keeps walking. "You sure he doesn't have any bodies lying around here?" A third kid as the hall erupts with laughter. The boy reaches his locker and places his head on it. "Don't listen to them. They're a bunch of idiots." A girl comes up to him and says. He looks at her and smiles a little. "Come on, we'll be late for class." The girl says as she takes his arm and walks down the hall.

That was what everyone knew him by. Except her. She actually called him by his name. Rafe. Well Rafe Kovich Jr. to be exact. And the girl was his best friend Molly Lansing-Davis. Actually that was his only friend. Unless you count Taylor DuBois. This in his opinion was more of an annoyance than a friend. You see Rafe wanted to make some friends since now he was stuck in Port Charles until he goes to college. If one would even accept him, given his background. He's made a name for himself since arriving in Port Charles last year. In fact, you could say he was famous. Or at least his family or whatever you call it is. He didn't think that was his family because he never knew any of them.

Rafe's mother was Allison Barrington-Kovich. Allison comes from a long line of wealthy Barrington women (mainly her grandmother Amanda Barrington). They were a staple in Port Charles society. Her grandmother were great friends with the famed Quartermaines. So being a Barrington heir, there was a trust fund somewhere in the city with Rafe's name on it, according to his mother. Allison ended up meeting and falling in love a man by the name of Rafe Kovich. And when Rafe was born everything seemed right with the world. But a black cloud hung over their lives. And it started raining down upon them as he got older.

When Rafe was little, Rafe Sr. ran off never to be heard from again. And his mother took him and started traveling across the country. He always wondered why his father just left them to roam the United States alone. A different city almost every week to a month. Rafe would ask his mother why they couldn't stay in the city they happen to be in at the time. And the answer would always be the same, "I'm trying to keep you safe sweetie. There is a bad man and he wants to take you away from me." "Who is he mama? What does he want from me?" "That's not important. What's important is that you stay with me. Your father would want me to keep you away from danger kiddo." "Where is he? Where's daddy?" "I don't know. But we'll see him again. I know it." Allison smiles to her son knowing the answer. Soon, he'll learn the answer too.

They finally made it Port Charles one dark night. "What is this place mama?" "We're home Rafe. We can finally breathe. But you need to stay put. I'll be back for you ok." "Ok mama. I love you." Rafe says as he hugs his mother. That night was the last night he saw his mother alive. And the night his whole life would be changed forever. Rafe saw his mother killed by the main person they were running from. Unbeknown to Rafe, the very person that killed his mother was his biological father, Stephen Clay or Caleb Morley as he's known to his fans. Stephen is this huge rock star that took on the persona of a vampire during his shows. Long story short, he found out that he wasn't the child of Rafe Kovich. He was Stephen Clay's son. He was the child of a serial killer. His whole life up to then had been a lie. And the only person that could understand his anguish, his pain was her. Molly.

He met her that fateful night and you could say the rest is history.


	3. Chapter 2: The Showdown

Chapter 2

"Finally! I can leave this God forsaken place." Rafe says as he and Molly walk out of class. "Rafe, you make it seem like school is terrible." Molly says as he shoots her a look. "Ok…I take that back." "I hate this place. People are never going to get over the whole I'm the son of a serial killer." Rafe says as he leans against his locker. "Yes they will Rafe. Pretty soon you'll be yesterday's news." Molly says with a smile. Rafe looks at her and cracks a slight smile. "And just think about it like this. You don't have to see this people outside this establishment." Molly says as they head out the door.

They walk towards the picnic tables to wait for their rides. They are laughing and talking when T.J., Molly's boyfriend, comes over to them. T.J and Molly have been dating for almost a year. "Hey sweetie!" "Hey!" T.J says as he gives Molly a kiss on the cheek. Rafe and T.J look at each other. "Hello Rafe." "Sup." It is known that Rafe and T.J really don't care for each other but are civil on Molly's behalf. "So how was school today for ya Rafe?" "You should know. You were here won't you?" Rafe says lowly. "He's not having a good day T.J, let him be." Molly says. "I was just trying to make conversation." T.J says. "Don't bother Molly. Common courtesy is not of his finer points of his personality." Rafe says sarcastically as T.J glares at him. A horn blows as Alexis pulls up. "Are you coming to my house T.J?" Molly asks. "No. I have to clean the kitchen today at Kelly's so Shawn's picking me up." T.J says as he hugs her and they share a kiss. "Okay. I love you." "Love you too." "I'll call you late Rafe. Say hello to Dr. Clay for me." Molly yells back as she gets into the car. Alexis waves at the guys as she drives off.

There was an awkward silence followed by Rafe starting to walk off. "Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" T.J says grabbing him. "What the…?" "How many times do I have to tell you, stay away from Molly." "Or you'll do what? Punch me again?" "Can't you get it through your head? She wants me, not you." T.J says getting in Rafe's face. "Ok, the last time I checked she is allowed to have friends. And as much as you can't stand it, I will always be her friend. No matter what you say or do." Rafe says. "You keep your distance or you'll regret it." T.J spats he walks away. "All you're doing is proving how much of a better choice I am." Rafe yells after him. T.J angrily turns around and heads back towards him. "What you say?!" "Molly knows I'm the better choice for her and you can't stand it. I can give her all she wants. I can love and appreciate her better than you can ever can and will." Rafe taunts. "Keep talking Kovich." "You think you're big and bad. You'll never be enough for her." Rafe says as T.J punches him.

Rafe stumbles back and looks at T.J. T.J glares as him, anger rising. Rafe charges and tackles him to the ground. They start fighting and landing punches as a crowd grows around them. "Get him T.J! Watch out for his fangs!" A kid yells. Rafe hears this and it hits a nerve. He manages to get from under T.J and lands a hard right to his face. T.J falls to the ground and Rafe starts to flail him. Rage is building in him and he keeps hitting him. Everybody is oblivious to the fact that both Shawn and Silas have came up and starts to split the crowd. "HEY! What the hell are ya 'll doing?!" Shawn says as Silas tries to pull Rafe off T.J. "Rafe! Stop! Let him go! What the hell is going on?!" "T.J started it! He swung at me first!" Rafe says fighting against Silas. "He was egging me on. He deserved that punch!" T.J yells as Shawn helps him up. "Come on Rafe. We're going home. Shawn we'll talk about this later." Silas says as they walk away. "This isn't over Kovich! I will get you back!" "Boy, get in the car! You and I are going to have a long talk." Shawn says as everybody leaves the school.

Rafe and Silas have reached their house and are heading in the house. "So are you going to tell me what brought about round 2 between ya'll two?" Silas asks as he heads for the hallway closet. "He threatened me. Told me to stay away from Molly or I'll regret it." Rafe says as he flops on the couch. "And what did you say because I know you said something back?" "I told him that no matter how he feels me and Molly are always going to friends." Rafe says as Silas hands him a bag full of ice for his black eye. "Rafe, you can't keep getting into a brawl every time ya'll argue." Silas says reaching for the first aid kit. "Well, tell him not to go swinging at me!" "Maybe to keep the peace, whenever they are together just stay your distance." "Uncle Silas, me and Molly were together first. We have the same class last period so we are going to walk out together. He's just going to have to get over it." Rafe says matter-of-factly. Silas lets out and exacerbated sigh. "Kid, you're going to have to get over this crush you have on Molly. It's only going to cause you trouble if you keep it up." Silas says cleaning the cuts and bruises on Rafe. "It's not a crush Uncle Si, I love her. I care about her a lot. And nothing and no one is going to change that." Rafe says as he stomps out the room.


	4. Chapter 3: Conversations

Chapter 3

That night, Rafe is sitting in his room doing his homework. After not only getting a lecture from Silas but from Sam too (courtesy of his uncle telling) he was done with the whole thing. The only he was dreading was the convo he was eventually going to have with Molly. Rafe knew she done already found out what happened. If T.J didn't tell her, it was certain that she heard it from her friends. "Geez, Molly's going to kill me. I promised I would lay off him. But he started with me. I don't know why she likes him so much. He's just a bully. I'm all she'll ever need. One day she will see that." Rafe thinks to himself.

Meanwhile downstairs a knock comes to the door. "Oh good evening Molly." Silas says. "Hello Dr. Clay. May I come in?" "Sure." Silas as Molly steps inside. "Wait…how did you get here?" "My sister. She said she'll be back later after she takes Danny to his grandpa's house." Molly says. "Oh, I didn't know her and Julian were on speaking terms." "Apparently. She said it was a convo ya'll were going to have later." "I see." Silas says with a look. "Is Rafe still up? I need to talk to him." Molly asks. "As far as I know he is. He was doing his homework the last time I was up there." Silas says. "Ok thanks." Molly says as she starts to head upstairs. "Hey Moll, go easy on him." Silas says. Molly smiles and heads upstairs.

Reaching his door, she knocks. "Yea!" "Rafe open up it's me." Molly says. Rafe almost falls off his bed getting to his door. His hesitates though before opening the door. Rafe holds his head down once he opens it. "Rafe let me see." Molly says as she lifts his face. "Oh my God! Rafe!" "Molly, calm down before my uncle comes up here." Rafe says pulling Molly into his room. "What happened? Why did you and T.J basically try to kill each other?" "For the record, he started it." "Really Rafe?" Molly says sarcastically. "I'm serious! When you left, I walked away. He's the one who got in my face." Rafe says. "What he say?" "He told me to stay away from you and basically I told him fat chance. Then he swung first." "Rafe, how many times do I have to tell the both of ya'll, enough with this." Molly says sitting on his bed.

"No! He needs to know that I'm not any punk kid. That he can't just bully me around whenever he feels inadequate!" Rafe says. "Inadequate? What you mean by that?" "I told him that I can be so much better for you than he ever could." Molly shoots him a look. "Why do we have to keep having this convo? Rafe, I'm with T.J. I love him. What I feel for you beyond anything other than friendship is…" Molly pauses. "Is what Molly?" "Is…it just can't happen. That's it." Molly says after a moment. "Molly, I wish you would just accept the fact that what you feel for me you can't control, or ignore" Rafe says as he moves a strand of hair out of her face. Molly looks up into his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that always intrigued her on how blue they were. Like his uncle and by default his father since they were twins. "Rafe, I do care for you. You're my best friend. I love what we have right now, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Molly starts. "Me neither. You're the only person that understands me. The only person that hasn't written me off because of what my father did. I don't want to lose that." "Then let this crush go. I can't be what you want me to be. Not when I have T.J.." Molly says as Rafe walks towards the window. "I'm sorry….I should go…" She starts to walk towards the door but Rafe stops her. "I'm never giving up on you Molly Davis. Not by a long shot." Rafe says as he kisses her, catching her off guard. She starts to soften in his arms but then pushes him away. They stare at each other for a moment then Molly heads out the room and down the stairs. Rafe heads behind her but stops at the top of the stairs. He hears her tell Silas goodnight and asks Sam to take her home before they head out the door. "I meant what I said Molly, I'm not giving up on you. You can bet your life on that." Rafe says to himself as he goes back into his room.


End file.
